1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to emergency vehicles, and in particular for managing battery power in emergency vehicles.
2. Introduction
Escalating fuel costs are forcing local and state governments to search for ways to reduce vehicle idling or to mandate anti-idling procedures for police and highway officials' vehicles. Extended idling also greatly increases wear and tear on vehicle parts and contributes to harmful greenhouse gas emissions which contribute to climate change and the formation of smog.
Many police and highway officials idle their vehicles while parked which allows the vehicle to maintain enough power to operate the critical warning lights that protect lives. Without the vehicles idling, warning lights would operate solely on the vehicles battery power. Over time, the warning lights will run down the battery causing not only the lights to go off, but also requiring a “jump start” from a second vehicle.